kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Teikō Junior High School Single
Teikō Junior High School Single is a single of the Kuroko no Basuke anime series. It contains a song sang by the Generation of Miracles and Tetsuya Kuroko, as well as one for each character's respective version. It was released on April 29, 2015. Track list #Short Drama ~We'll win with this team!~ (このチームで勝つ！, Kono chīmu de katsu!) #REGAL GENERATION ## Lyricist: Saori Kodama (こだまさおり, Kodama Saori) ## Composition and Arrangement: Takahiro Kawata (河田貴央, Kawata Takahiro) #REGAL GENERATION -Ver. Tetsuya Kuroko- #REGAL GENERATION -Ver. Ryōta Kise- #REGAL GENERATION -Ver. Shintarō Midorima- #REGAL GENERATION -Ver. Daiki Aomine- #REGAL GENERATION -Ver. Atsushi Murasakibara- #REGAL GENERATION -Ver. Seijūrō Akashi- #REGAL GENERATION (Off Vocal) Video Lyrics and Translations Short Drama= |-| REGAL GENERATION= Color Code Key for Lyrics Tetsuya Kuroko - (15) Ryōta Kise - (8) Shintarō Midorima - (7) Daiki Aomine - (6) Atsushi Murasakibara - (5) Seijūrō Akashi - (4) EVERYONE - Rōmaji= Zettai kimeru It's all right attouteki na Victory We GO!! Never Ever makeru wake ga nai Never Ever puraido ni kakete Mawaridashita joushou ruupu (tomaranai) Kotoba doori muteki ni naru　15+6 kono chimu de Kanseikei wa zenrei nashi (jiyuu jizai) Totetsumo nai nani ka himeteru you na　8+5 (jibun no michi no) 7+4+5 Ima made to wa danchigai no pawaa ga (I feel, I am changing, We feel, We are changing) 8+15+6 Hirakikaketeru doa no mukou e to sekasu (I know, I am growing, We know, We are growing, every day) 8+6 Kasokudo tsukete (Make my way)　7+5 kako saikyou e (Winning ways) 15+4 Shoudou no soko ni　kakushinteki we have something Mabataki mo sezu ni me wo korashita saki de zenjin mitou no eikou ga matteru Fumikomu sekai wa kagayaki no shoumei hatten tojou ga honmono ni naru toki Kanarazu ikeru sa (jibun no supiido de) hikari ga tsudou basho e Puresshaa wa joushou no kazu (mamorubeki) Tsumikasaneta shouri wo se ni　15+5 (hanekaesu sa) Kachitai omoi de tsuyoku nareba (zenryoku de) Yorokobi wa itsumo miraikei no　8+4 (kotae ni naru) 8+15+4 Ikashiaeru takai reberu de dakara (I feel, I can do it, We feel, We can do it) 7+6+5 Motto jiyuu ni naru (You know, You are shining, already) 6+8 Kinou no honki ga (Make your day)　7+5 koushin sareteku (Winning days) 15+4 Ashita wa doko made　tsukamitai jibun e no chousen Kirameki hajimeta sainou no yukue ni te wo nobashitara kiseki ga ugokidasu Furimawasaresou ni wakiagaru chikara de mukai kaze goto makikonde yukunda Kanarazu dekiru sa (jikkan ni kawaru purei) hikari ga tsudou kooto de Kakushinteki We have something!! Mabataki mo sezu ni me wo korashita saki de zenjin mitou no eikou ga matteru Fumikomu sekai wa kagayaki no shoumei hatten tojou ga honmono ni naru toki Kanarazu ikeru sa (jibun no yarikata de) hikari ga tsudou basho e Itsudemo believe in myself (All right!!) Attouteki victory (We win!!) Tsukami ni ikunda (Let’s go!!) We are REGAL GENERATION (Yeah!!) Never Ever makeru wake ga nai Never Ever puraido ni kakete Never Ever makeru ki ga shinai Never Ever mabushisa e susume Romaji & Translation by ichigohaatsu - English= It’s alright, we’ll definitely make the shot, here we go to overwhelming victory! Never ever is there a reason to lose Never ever do we not put our pride on the line The rising and rotating loop (It won’t stop) Exactly as stated, we’ll become invincible　15+6 with this team The form of completion can be unprecedented (You’re in control) Something extraordinary is hidden　8+5 in our own unknown selves 7+4+5 A wide difference to the power we had up to now (I can feel that I am changing, we can feel that we are changing) 6+15+8 Let’s hurry to beyond the now opened door (I know that I am growing, we know that we are growing everyday) 6+8 Turn up the acceleration (and make my way to)　7+5 history’s strongest (ways of winning) 15+4 Below impulse,　we have something called conviction!! Concentrating on what’s coming without blinking, the unprecedented glory is waiting for us The world that we step into is the proof of brilliance, the moment where our development becomes real We can definitely get there (by our own speeds) to where the place where light gathers Pressure is the amount of our invincibility (We should protect it) The accumulated victories are on our shoulders and will strike back If we become stronger thanks to our feelings of wanting to win (With all our power) Happiness will always become the answer to the form of the future 4+15+8 Because we’re at a high level, we can make the best of our skills (I can feel that I can do it, we feel that we can do it) 7+5+6 We can become even more free (Did you know that you are shining already) 6+8 Your seriousness of yesterday will (make your day)　7+5 and be renewed (in the winning days) 15+4 How far can we go tomorrow　is a challenge to the self that we want to grab onto A glimmer is where the outcome of talent starts, a miracle starts to move if you try reaching out your hand Even the headwind gets involved with a display of our arising power We can definitely do it (a play that changes your real feelings) in the court where light gathers We have something called conviction!! Concentrating on what’s coming without blinking, the unprecedented glory is waiting for us The world that we step into is the proof of brilliance, the moment where our development becomes real We can definitely get there (by our own methods) to where the place where light gathers Always believe in myself (Alright!!) overwhelming victory (We win!!) We’re going to take it (Let’s go!!) because we are the regal generation (Yeah!!) Never ever is there a reason to lose Never ever do we not put our pride on the line Never ever do we feel that we’ll lose Never ever do we not continue into the radiance Romaji & Translation by ichigohaatsu }} References Trivia *Even though Nijimura and Haizaki are also part of the Teikō basketball team, they are not featured in the single. Navigation